Narcotic
by mayura09
Summary: Sasuke est ramené à Konoha. L'hypothèse de Sakura est justifiée, et Tsunade a désigné Hinata pour s'occuper de lui. Song fic, couple : SasuHina


_Kikoo tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! pfiou ça fait trop longtemps que j'avais pas écrit. Ah vive les études… Mais le principal, c'est que j'ai eu mon Bac ! même si tout le monde s'en fout lol._

_Alors cette song fic, je ne pense pas qu'elle plaise à beaucoup de monde. Mais j'espère qu'elle plaira comme même à quelques personnes, et qu'elles me laisseront une petite review. Même ceux qui n'ont pas aimé._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif, j'veux Sasuke et Itachi ! ( j'aime bien Sasuke depuis la Next Gen

**Couple : **Sasuke / Hinata d'ailleurs j'ai fait un ti truc avec c'est deux là lien :

**Spoil** : Bon ce n'est pas un spoil de très grande importance, sa serai dans les chapitres 310. Il sera expliqué dans le résumé donc ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir… bah passez votre chemin

**Résumé : **Sasuke est revenu à Konoha, ( comment j'en sais rien on s'en fou c'est un One shot lol ). **Spoil **L'hypothèse de Sakura, sur le fait qu'il prenait de la drogue, pour être plus rapide, est justifiée. Lors de sa désintox c'est Hinata, qui est devenu une grande médic-nin, qui s'occupe de lui car, il ne supporte plus de voir les membre de son ancienne équipe.

**Chanson **: La chanson est de Liquido, Narcotic. Donc comme l'indique le titre ça parle de drogue. Mais rien de très méchant.

POV Sasuke

**Narcotic : **

* * *

**So you face it with a smile**

Alors tu y fais face avec un sourire

**There is no need to cry**

Nul besoin de pleurer

**For a trifle's more than this**

Pour des futilités pareilles

* * *

Ca y'est tu es rentrée, tu es en retard. Ce n'est pas grave tout s'efface avec ton sourire. Un de tes si doux sourires, qui me font si mal. Tu t'approches de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas ta place avec moi ? Toi qui respire la vie … moi qui pue la mort… 

-Sasuke ? tu aurai envie de sortir avec les autres se soir ? c'est les deux ans de mariage de Sakura et Kankuro (1).

-Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir. Mais vas-y.

-Je vais pas te laisser seul.

-Si si, vas t'amuser, je suis épuiser par la mission, j'irai dormir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Hn.

-… Tu sais, les gens t'ont pardonné, alors évite de te mettre toi-même à l'écart.

-Je ne crois pas que tout le monde m'ai pardonné, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller se soir, la prochaine fois, Ok ?

-D'accord, tu es sûr ça te dérange pas ?

-Non. Vas te préparer.

Tu commences à te lever, je te retiens par la manche. Tu me fais un tendre sourire, et m'embrasse, je te laisse partir

* * *

**Will you still recall my name ?**

Te souviendras-tu encore de mon nom ?

**And the month it all began**

Et du mois où tout a commencé

**Will you release me with a kiss ?**

Me libèreras-tu d'un baiser ?

* * *

La porte se referme. Je suis … seul. J'attends quelques minutes dans le noir. Je me sens comme glacé de l'intérieur. Est-ce que tu resteras toujours près de moi ? Te souviens tu d'où tout a commencé ? Je revenais à peine à Konoha, et j'étais en chambre de désintoxication. Car avec Orochimaru, je prenais sans cesse des drogues… 

Pour devenir plus fort

En apparence

En faite, c'était …

Pour oublier mon passé

Pour ne pas penser à la vie que j'aurai pu mener.

Pour oublier mes cauchemar

Pour oublier ma trahison.

Pour oublier les sentiments inutiles pour accomplir une vengeance.

Et malgré toutes les choses que je faisais pour oublier. Je ne pensais qu'à lui… Mon frère. Dans mes délires ou je voyais des combats imaginaires

Encore à Konoha cela a continué. Quand je faisais mes crises de manque, je me voyais tomber dans le mangekyo. Je devenais fou.

Je voyais le regard triste de Naruto, celui déçu de Sakura, furieux de l'Hokage, Inexpressif de Kakashi, tout ces visages tournoyant dans ma tête.

Et un jour tu es arrivée, toi la timide Hinata qui avait bien grandi. Tu es devenu l'une des Medic-nin les plus puissantes avec Sakura. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'occupe de moi, l'Hokage a fait appelle à toi.

Et c'est ton regard différent des autres, sans pitié, sans tristesse, juste déterminé à me faire sortir de là, qui m'a redonné un souffle. Moi qui m'asphyxier dans mes cauchemars. Tu m'as aidé à sortir de là.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce baiser, lorsque j'étais enfin sorti, de cette chambre. Après que l'on ai apprit à ce connaître. Ou l'on jouait avec le feu, alors que l'Hokage, disait que je ne devait pas avoir de relation amoureuse à peine sorti de désintox. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… maintenant je sais…

* * *

**Have I tried to draw the veil**

Ai-je essayé de retirer le voile

**If I have - how could I fail ?**

Et si oui - comment ai-je pu échouer ?

**Did I fear the consequence**

Ai-je eu peur des conséquences ?

* * *

Alors, pardonne moi. Ce que je vais faire est débile, mais je te rends ta liberté…_Menteur _Alors envole toi vers la lumière… _Menteur_. 

Toi qui me maintenait dans une vie saine, en gâchant la tienne… Je te laisse ta vie maintenant… _Menteur_ …

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin dans cette relation sans issue… _Menteur_

Je ne sais pas aimer… _Menteur_

Ce n'est pas de la peur… _Menteur_

J'essaye de me convaincre que tu seras mieux sans moi, ça ne me touche pas… _Menteur_

Tu ne me manqueras pas… _Menteur_

Tu m'oubliera aussi vite que je t'oublierai … _Menteur_

J'ouvre un tiroir je ressort un sachet contenant une poudre blanche et une seringue. Je l'admire. Ce sera ma seule amante, pour toujours …

* * *

**Dazed by careless words**

Stupéfié par des mots sans intérêt

**Cosy in my mind**

Bien au chaud dans mon esprit

* * *

Je m'assois près de la table basse. Sors un peu de poudre, dessine un trait fin avec. Je bouche une narine, et je l'inspire. Je suis parcouru d'un frisson, puis d'une bouffé de chaleur. 

Je me sens bien. _Menteur _

Je ne pense plus à rien… _Menteur

* * *

_

**I don't mind**

Je m'en fiche

**I think so**

Je pense vraiment

**I will let you go**

Que je te laisserai partir

**I don't mind**

**I think so**

**I will let you go**

* * *

Je suis bien... Seul je peux m'en sortir... _Menteur, tu as besoin d'elle_

Ta gueule ! Stupide Voix ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle… Je n'ai besoin de personne.

_Tu es faible…Menteur …_

-Lâche moi ! Elle peut partir ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle ! Je me fous d'elle ! Des autres ! De tout le monde !

_Menteur_

-TA GUEULE !

Je prends une tasse qui était sur la table et je la lance contre le mur, elle se brise…

* * *

**Now you shaped that liquid wax**

Maintenant tu as donné forme à cette cire liquide

**Fit it out with crater cracks**

Et tu y as adjoint des entonnoirs de crack

**Sweet devotion- my delight**

Doux dévouement - à mon grand plaisir

* * *

J'ai besoin de plus… J'en veux plus… Pourquoi la pièce tourne ? La cuisine … Je me cogne contre des trucs, j'entends des choses qui se cassent, j'ai du mal à distinguer. J'arrive dans la cuisine, j'ouvre tous les tiroirs. Je sens une douleur aiguë dans la main droite. Puis un liquide s'écoule… l'odeur du sang… se sont les couverts. Je prends une cuillère à soupe et je retourne près de la table 

- Hun, hun hun…

Pourquoi je rigole ? Je m'en fiche. Merde j'ai oublié du feu. Tant pis je vais me servir du Katon

- Hun Hun hun

Je mets la poudre dans cuillère avec un peu d'eau (2). Un petit coup de Katon, et voilà, j'suis encore mort de rire. Une fois le liquide chaud et dilué je l'aspire avec la seringue, je me fais un garrot, au bras. J'attends que mon bras s'engourdisse. Et je plante l'aiguille puis libère, cette substance de pur bonheur… d'extase… .

* * *

**Oh, you're such a pretty one**

Oh, tu es si belle

**And the naked thrills of flesh and skin**

Et les frissons nus de la chair et de la peau

**Would tease me through the night**

Me tourmenteront toute la nuit

* * *

Je sens les premiers frissons de cet amour. Ils m'ont tellement manqué, je ferme les yeux… je me sens si bien … Tout d'un coup je vois ton visage, tu es si belle… 

-Hinata …

Mais mon rêve tourne au cauchemar. IL apparaît derrière toi, avec un kunai, et il te tranche la gorge…

-Non !

Il disparaît. Tu reviens. J'ai l'impressions que tu vole, nous sommes au dessus de l'eau. Puis un gouffre s'ouvre sous moi, je tombe.

J'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures. Mais quelqu'un me rattrape.

C'est toi … mon ange.

* * *

**Now I hate to leave you bare**

Maintenant je déteste te laisser nue

**If you need me I'll be there**

Si tu as besoin de moi je serais là

**Don't you ever let me down ?**

Ne m'as-tu jamais laissé déprimer ?

* * *

Hinata… il ne te fera jamais de mal …. Pas à toi… Je te le promets. Même si tu n'es plus près de moi, je ferai tout pour te protéger de loin. 

-Sasuke…

J'entends même ta voix…

* * *

**Dazed by careless words**

Stupéfié par des mots sans intérêt

**Cosy in my mind**

Bien au chaud dans mon esprit

* * *

Je te prends dans mes bras, et je te serre fort, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Toi la douce Hinata qui m'a toujours soutenu. Qui a réchauffé mon cœur. Toi la personne a qui je tiens le plus. 

Toi qui n'a jamais entendu ses mots.

Je te vois danser autour de moi, tu brille, ta beauté m'ébloui. Ta gentillesse me rend fou. Je tends la main vers ton illusion. Tu t'arrête et me souri.

* * *

**I don't mind**

Je m'en fiche

**I think so**

Je pense vraiment

**I will let you go**

Que je te laisserai partir

**I don't mind**

**I think so**

**I will let you go

* * *

**

Soudain, dans ce paysage blanc, une porte s'ouvre. Tu t'éloignes vers elle. Tu écartes les bras vers moi. Toujours avec se sourire.

Je te laisse partir Hinata. Sois heureuse. Oubli moi. Je ne pourrai t'apporter rien de bon. Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Mais vas t'en…

Laisse moi, dans ma solitude. Celle qui me ronge depuis mon enfance.

Je te laisse mon cœur, il ne battra pour personne d'autre.

Mais…. vas t'en…

J'entends une porte qui claque, ma vision est floue.

- Sasuke !

Ta voix me semble si réelle. J'entends quelqu'un qui tombe à coté de moi, je tourne la tête. Tu es là. Des larmes coulent sur tes joues. Pourquoi tu pleures Hinata ? C'est moi qui te fais pleurer ?

* * *

**And I touched your face**

Et j'ai touché ton visage

**Narcotic mind from lazed Mary-Jane**

Une pensée narcotique due à la paresse de la Marie-Jeanne

**And I called your name**

Et je t'ai appelé

**Like an addicted to cocaine calls for the stuff he'd rather blame**

Comme un accro à la cocaïne appelle le produit qu'il ferait mieux de condamner

* * *

J'approche ma main de ton visage. Et je le caresse. Tu es vraiment là Hinata. J'ai envie de toi Hinata, je m'approche pour t'embrasser mais tu me repousses. 

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Pourquoi tu cris Hinata ?

- Pourquoi tu faisais semblant d'être heureux !

Pour te protéger Hinata … _Menteur_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- On est ensemble ! Je te signale ! Pourquoi m'a tu menti ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti. _Menteur _

-Depuis combien de temps tu as recommencé ?

-C'est la première fois. _Menteur_

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Sasuke ?

-Pour te protéger… _Menteur_

-De quoi ?

-De moi…_Menteur !_ De mon frère…_Menteur !_ de ma folie… De mes peurs…

Tu me fixes droit dans les yeux. Avec un regard déçu. Non je ne veux pas voir se regard dans tes beaux yeux. Pas toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je ne supporterai pas.

Tu te lèves. Me tourne le dos, et commence à t'éloigner de moi. Mon cœur se serre. Ne me laisse pas …

-Hinata !

Tu t'arrêtes, mais tu ne me regardes toujours pas.

* * *

**And I touched your face**

Et j'ai touché ton visage

**Narcotic mind from lazed Mary-Jane**

Une pensée narcotique due à la paresse de la Marie-Jeanne

* * *

Je me lève difficilement. Et m'avance vers toi. Je te prend par les épaules et te retournes vers moi. En voyant ton visage en pleures, je me sens mourir de l'intérieur. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains. Et essuie tes larmes de mes pouces. (3) 

Je ne peux pas m'en empêché. Je te prends dans mes bras. Je pose mon front au creux de ton cou. Et j'inspire ton odeur. Tu sens bon Hinata.

-Pardonne moi.

-C'est trop tard Sasuke.

-Je t'en pris Hinata.

Tu t'écartes de moi. Puis sans me regarder tu vas vers la chambre.

- Ne m'abandonne pas Hinata !

* * *

**And I called your name**

Et je t'ai appelé

**My cocain**

Ma cocaïne

* * *

Je te cours après, et je chute dans le couloir. Je sens du sang couler sur mon visage. D'où ça vient ? Je ne sens rien… pas de douleur… sauf … 

-Hinata !

Tu reviens vers moi sûrement alerté par le bruit de ma chute. Tu es trop gentille Hinata.

Tu m'aide a me relevé. Nous allons vers la chambre. Tu m'assois sur quelque chose de mou. Puis je t'entrevoie partir. Où vas tu Hinata ? Je suis incapable de bouger, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

-Hinata…

-Je suis là. Ne bouge pas, je vais désinfecter ça.

Désinfecter quoi ?

- Hinata…

-Tais toi…

-Pardonne moi Hinata.

-…

-Je ne voulais pas… je … je voulais que tu me laisse seul…

Je sens que tu te crispes. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Si tu voulais rompre il y a des moyens…

-Non ! Je voulais que tu sois heureuse… sans moi. _Menteur_

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis terrifié Hinata ! J'ai peur de mon amour pour toi… J'ai peur de te perdre ! J'ai peur de l'avenir Hinata ! C'est pour ça… je voulais que tu partes… maintenant. Avant que…

-Tu es lâche Sasuke.

Ces mots résonne dans ma tête, je lève mes yeux vers les tiens. A ma grande surprise. Tu me souri. Pourquoi tu souri Hinata ?

-Moi, aussi j'ai peur, Sasuke. Mais je pensais qu'on pouvait avancer tous les deux.

-Tu me faisais, tellement confiance ?

-Je te fais toujours confiance Sasuke. Mais promet moi. De ne plus jamais recommencer Sasuke.

Je sens un liquide coulait de mes yeux. Qu'est ce qui se passe… Est-ce que … je pleure ? Tu me rend faible, Hinata. Mais tu me rends fort aussi. Comme une drogue.

-Tu seras mon unique drogue, Hinata, à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. Je te le promets.

* * *

**I don't mind**

Je m'en fiche

**I think so**

Je pense vraiment

**I will let you go**

Que je te laisserai partir

I** don't mind**

**I think so**

**I will let you go**

**I don't mind**

**I think so**

**I will let you go**

**I don't mind**

**I think so**

**I will let you go**

* * *

Tu me prends dans tes bras. J'ai cru que j'aurai pu te laissé partir Hinata. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je suis enchaîné à toi Hinata. Je n'ai plus que toi…

* * *

(1)c'est un couple que j'ai déjà fait dans une de mes song fic. Colorblind. J'aime bien ce couple, faudrait que je fasse un one shot qu'avec ces deux là 

(2)c'est dingue comme les drogués sont lucides dès qu'il s'agit de faire un fix.

(3)Comment ça c'est un cliché ? on s'en fiche, c'est trop mignon !

* * *

Bon voilà j'ai fini ! Je suis pas tout à fait convaincue du côté stone de la drogue lol. mais qu'est ce que vus en pensez ? 

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas faible…

Itachi : Si tu l'ai petit frère.

Sasuke : c'est de ta faute d'abord !

Itachi : Stupide petit frère, stuide petit frère. Hé hé

BON c'est fini tout les deux. Je voulais que cette fic sois beaucoup plus noir. Je voulais même faire mourir Sasuke. Mais je me suis dit ,que je l'avait déjà fait pas mal mourir dans mes one shot,

Sasuke : oui c'est vrai ça pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?

parce que j'aime faire souffrir les perso que j'adore ! et puis même si c'est un tit con que j'adore il a le droit d'être heureux ! surtout qu'il esty trop mignon avec hinata !

Voilà dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Kissu !


End file.
